


Just to See You Smile

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco loves Evie, Draco would do anything for her, Evelyn loves Draco, F/M, Fireworks, Loving each other, One Big Happy Family, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/ Evelyn Bello, Draco Malfoy/ Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Just to See You Smile

Every year the Bello family gathered for a family reunion and to cause some ruckus. This year it was to tell of a distant cousins proposal and this time, Evelyn actually got to bring a date. Her boyfriend of a year, Draco Malfoy. Evelyn knew he was still a little callous but through the year he has shown nothing but devotion to changing and learning that who his family is, is not who he is. 

  
"You set off fireworks?" He asked, looking at her while they made some streamers for the party. Evie nodded and leaned against him, giving him those god forsaken puppy dog eyes that was hard to resist. Draco didn't understand most Muggle celebrations but he always tried his very best for his girlfriend. 

  
"What could you possibly need from me now?" He questioned while he continued looping the construction paper together in different colors. Evelyn kissed his cheek before a devious smile stole across her lips. 

  
"I want you to kiss me under the fireworks", she said simply and he rolled his eyes, albeit playfully but still in the Malfoy manner. He finished the streamers and watched as she hung them up. 

  
"As you wish", he replied. The smile she gave him in return was absolutely worth it.   
\---

  
Unfortunately, this year their gathering had to be postponed as it began raining terribly. Evelyn was a little disappointed but the party still ended up being fun. She can't quite recall the last time she had seen her boyfriend but figured maybe he had snuck off for a quick five minutes to gather his wits about him. She sighed and then kissed the family she liked on the cheek goodnight and made her rounds before heading upstairs to her and Draco's shared room. Upon opening the door to the room, she heard Draco muttering to himself about something that sounded like 'why is this so-ah, stupid thing'. 

  
"Draco?" She asked, watching as he whirled around but hid what he was doing from her. She closed the door to the bedroom behind her.

  
"What are you doing, darling?" Evie questioned. She had never seen Draco's cheeks turn so pink; it made her giggle. Draco smiled and then gestured for her to come closer so she could see what he had been working on. 

  
"You...were so sad about the fireworks and so I", he paused and sat back, turning his wand slowly. They were small, but little fireworks were spewing from his wand and they were doing it in different colors and she laughed as one landed her arm. 

  
"It feels like water", she murmured. Draco nodded. 

  
"It's suppose to be house friendly...so that it doesn't start fires", Draco said rather excitedly. Evie smiled and sat down in his lap as he flourished his wand along the wall to make bigger ones. Draco watched as Evie's eyes sparkled, his other hand on her hip. 

  
"You like it?" He asked somewhat shyly. Evelyn nodded and smiled turning in his lap to face her boyfriend. 

  
"Thank you, darling", she said leaning up to place a kiss on his lips. Draco returned the kiss, letting the fireworks sizzle out as he dropped his wand and cupped her face in his hands. Evie's arms wound themselves around his neck as she leaned closer, deepening the kiss. 


End file.
